Flame and Steel
by Layelleswen
Summary: DMHP slash mpreg Draco gets pregnant and dissappears. 11 years later, what do these 2 girls have to do with Harry?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: not mine!  
  
Draco is nice and with Harry. More explanations later.  
  
Voldemort may have not yet been destroyed, but he'd definitely taken a big blow. Which, to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, was cause to celebrate. So they did, claiming it was to celebrate the first Quidditch game of the season, as well as the first win. Everyone had a blast, and either no one noticed or no one cared when Draco and Harry snuck off to be alone together. The next morning, they both woke up like they usually did when they were together. Naked, on top of each other, in a closet. They got dressed and headed to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Two Months Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco finished puking into the toilet. How he hated worshiping the porcelain bowl! What was wrong with him? It didn't matter how long he slept, he was always tired. Food refused to stay in his stomach. Not to mention magic. Even he would admit it, magic could be helpful. Except, now it was either too powerful or too weak. Lucky for him, it was Christmas break, so he could zip over to the hospital and figure out what was wrong with him. Besides, Harry was starting to worry about him, and he didn't want to worry Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, I've got some questions for you, and I need you to just answer with out questions until I'm done, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Have you had unprotected sex any time in the last two months?"  
  
"Yes, I only sleep with Harry."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two months ago."  
  
"And that's about when you started feeling ill, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I guess I should say congratulations."  
  
"Why?" Draco was getting suspicious. The elven mage he was talking to didn't say congratulations except for.  
  
"You're pregnant." That. But he couldn't be pregnant, could he?  
  
"How could I? I'm a man!"  
  
"I take it you've forgotten. I told you it could be a side effect of abuse, with all those spell and all. Especially since before you were five." This didn't bode well. What would Harry say? After all, Ron was always telling him that Draco would ruin his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco started shunning every one. Occasionally, he'd sneak off to London for a check up. Twins. He was having twins. He wanted to share it with some one, especially in April, since they were due in early July. Draco got his chance one Saturday afternoon, when Dumbledore asked to speak with him in his office.  
  
"Lemon drop, Draco?"  
  
"No thank you, professor."  
  
"In that case, I'll get right to the point. Harry is worried about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I also take it that you have some good news."  
  
"I passed Transfiguration?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Draco."  
  
"That I'm pregnant."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"They're healthy."  
  
" 'They' Draco?"  
  
"Twins. Twin girls."  
  
"Congratulations. When are they due?"  
  
"Early July."  
  
"My, you have been keeping it secret. When will you tell Harry?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"But he'll what to see his daughters."  
  
"I know." Draco lied there. He didn't know, and thought that Harry would hate him forever. Draco wouldn't blame him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Graduation)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, have you seen Draco? He was here for the ceremony, but I can't find him."  
  
"No, I haven't. Then again, he's been avoiding people since Christmas. Don't worry about him, he's not worth it."  
  
"That's what you think." Harry muttered under his breath. The day passed, with no sign of Draco. When Harry started packing his things, he found a note addressed to him from Draco. It read:  
  
To My Beloved Harry,  
  
I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person, and I'm also sorry for avoiding you since Christmas. Harry, I love you so much. Remember that. I'm leaving the magical world for reasons that are to large to enclose in a letter. I've been accepted at a foreign art school. Don't follow me. I'll contact you when it's safe, and I'll try to explain it all to you when I can. It may be a few years. I'll always love you and constantly have you on my mind. If you find someone else, move on. I don't deserve you.  
  
Love Forever,  
Draco  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Meanwhile, in Japan)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".and this is the back yard. Perfect for kids of all ages to run around in."  
  
"Thank you, I'll take it. Here's the cash."  
  
"You're paying all at once?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be needing to."  
  
"Of course. Move in as soon as you're ready. Today, if you like."  
  
"Thanks. I will."  
  
Read and review. Please be nice, I'm new!!! 


	2. Steel

/./ means telepathy.  
  
Please remember, I'm new to all this, so please be nice!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only have rights to Flame and Steel, if even them. Do I own them? Beats me, just know I'm borrowing the rest! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Let me try to explain a bit here. I'm sure this will answer some of your questions, if not then they should be addressed at the bottom. The Malfoys could only have one magical child. Eldest was a total jerk, like them. They love him. But he's not their magical child. Draco, sweet kind and loving. Total sweetie. They hate him. Magical child. To try and make him like his brother, they beat him for years. Doesn't work. At about five he starts sneaking off to an art studio. At about nine or ten, they use a spell so that his brother has control of him. One summer, he throws off his brothers mind and seeks help from Dumbledore. The help gets him to be very close to Harry. Then in the seventh year, you get the prologue. Extra tidbits, Draco has a little telepathy, just enough to communicate with other telepaths, Kind of tell what people are feeling, and get a sort of map of where they were. More on that later. And, this is very important, HE AND HARRY CAN HAVE MORE KIDS!! This is a result of all the abuse and magic used on him from a very young age. The abuse most likely wont be mentioned very much. Reasons why Draco didn't tell Harry might be explained later, but for now remember that I said he was abused and so he thinks that people will hate him if they find out about it. Yes, he knows Harry loves him, Draco's just insecure. More at authors notes.  
  
Flame and Steel chapter 1: Steel  
  
Hermione walked to the head master's office. She had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for six years now, and she knew that when Albus wanted a favor, you did it. And it was going to be big if you were asked to talk to him in private. Like this time. She sighed. When was life going to be peaceful for a change? When she got to the gargoyle, she said the password, 'Pocky.' It was supposed to be a Japanese candy. Hermione greeted Dumbledore.  
  
"Good afternoon, Albus."  
  
"Good afternoon, Hermione. Care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to know what you wanted me to do."  
  
"In that case, I'll get straight to the point. You know that we are having two Japanese girls attend this year?"  
  
"Yes, though I don't know why."  
  
"It is because of their parents. Now you must listen and not interrupt me until I finish."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"These two girls are the twin daughters of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Hermione shrieked. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is. I'm sure you know about Draco being abused as a child. Well, there was always a possibility of Draco being able to give birth, and now we know he can."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hermione, they were born July 12, eleven years ago. Draco specifically asked that they come to Hogwarts. And you know more about Hogwarts than anyone else. Quite simply, they need to know some one close to Harry, because they don't know he's there father. They understand about Draco carrying them, but he only hints as to who there other father is."  
  
"What? You mean, they don't know anything about Hogwarts?!"  
  
"They know a little, but not much. I don't really know. Will you wait on the train?"  
  
"Yes Albus, but only because I may need to do some damage control."  
  
(Meanwhile, in Japan.)  
  
"'Tousan, do we have to go to that school? It sounds boring."  
  
"Yeah. And what about my dancing?"  
  
"And my fighting?"  
  
"I swear, I'll get you into summer classes!"  
  
"Do we have to leave in the middle of the school year?"  
  
"Yes, England schools start at the end of summer break, instead of winter."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"No more sarcasm, out of either of you. And please behave for your Professors. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, 'Tousan."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"We love you too."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (On the Train)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the back compartment. Dumbledore had sent an owl to tell the girls to wait for her there. She wasn't too sure that he was telling the truth about the girls' heritage. After all, Draco couldn't have conceived them, could he? No, he must have been cheating on Harry. It was the only explanation. Little did she know how wrong she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(On the Train, Still)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls had separated. One was heading towards the back of the train. /Kaji Chan? Any luck finding our 'professor' yet? /  
  
/Nope. How about you, Naif? /  
  
/Not yet. I'm just about to the last one though. Hey! There's some one in there! /  
  
/Send me an image? /  
  
/Here. / Tagged to the mental message was a picture of a woman, about 29. She had a bit bushy, brown hair, and big brown eyes. Very pretty. /I'll see if she's our professor, and you head over if she is, okay? /  
  
/Fine. /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (With Hermione)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked up as a first year walked in. She noted that the girl looked a lot like Draco Malfoy, except that she had vibrant green eyes. The girl also had a lightening bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Then the girl bowed and started to speak.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you were Professor Granger?" Was this one of the girls?  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Before she replied, the girl thought to herself, why can't they exchange business cards here like back home? It would make things a lot easier.  
  
"My 'Tousan received a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that you would be on the train to speak with me and my twin."  
  
"What does 'Tousan mean?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Oh. What is your name?"  
  
"Please forgive my rudeness!" the girl bowed. "My name is Steel Malfoy." Steel Malfoy? What kind of name was Steel? Before Hermione could ask about it, another girl came bursting in.  
  
/Took you long enough, my twin. I told you it was our professor. /  
  
/Brag later. /  
  
"Steel des ka?!!"  
  
AN: The reason Draco sent the girls to Hogwarts is because they needed to know Harry. Plus, they've been apart for many years, and Draco wants to see Harry again. That, and Hogwarts is an excellent school. Why does Steel have a lightening bolt shaped scar? Let's pretend that the scar actually became part of Harry's genes. Yes, it has a purpose. I think. It should.  
  
By 'Steel des ka?!!' just think 'Where the hell have you been, Steel?!!'  
  
I'll try to answer other reviews later. Thanks to those who did review, by the way. I really didn't think I'd get any.  
  
Read and Review!! PS please tell me who your favorite character is. I want to know!! 


	3. Flame

/./ means telepathy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich and know exactly what would happen next. As it is, I'm just about broke and can only guess what'll happen next just like the rest of you. Poor us.  
  
Flame and Steel chapter 2: Flame  
  
Hermione stared in shock at the new girl. She was almost a female carbon copy of Harry. If it weren't for here eyes, grey rimmed with forest green, she would have sworn it was a female Harry at the age of eleven. She even had the lightening bolt scar just like Steel. The girl turned to her and bowed while speaking softly.  
  
"I apologize on behalf of my sister. She does not always remember her place." Why would she need to apologize?  
  
"That's okay, you don't need to apologize. She did nothing wrong." It was Steel and her twin's turn to be shocked. Nothing wrong, Steel was not addressing her correctly, which was extremely disrespectful! Then they remembered that they were in England, which was much more lax. Steel's twin bowed.  
  
"My name is Flame Malfoy."  
  
"I suppose that Draco told you horrible things about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and me."  
  
Steel responded, "He's spoken highly about Harry and Ron, as well as a Hermione Granger. He wouldn't speak badly about any one, we were even punished for it!"  
  
"Out of curiosity, would you know why he left England so abruptly?"  
  
"Iie. Not a clue, professor."  
  
"Ah." Before long, they were at Hogwarts. By the time they got there, Hermione learned that Flame was a dancing prodigy and Steel was pretty much an expert at fighting, favoring blades. When she got to the teacher's table, she told Dumbledore all she had learned. He asked her to go directly to his office after the feast. Then came the sorting. Professor McGonagall walked in with a stool and the sorting hat in hand, the first years following her.  
  
"When I call your name, I will put the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell you which house you should be in. Malfoy, Flame." Flame walked up, bowed to McGonagall and the sorting hat, and then sat down.  
  
"Hmm, daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, eh? Dancer, eh? Any preferences, eh?"  
  
"With all due respect, Slytherin or Gryffindor, please. Hufflepuffs are too perky, and Ravenclaws are know-it-alls."  
  
"Hmm, strange, I was going to put you in Slytherin, and was hoping that you wouldn't object, eh."  
  
"Fine with me, just do me a favor and be nice to my sister, Steel."  
  
"No problem. So it's SLYTHERIN!!" Flame hopped off when the Hat was taken off her head. She bowed to McGonagall and the teacher's table. Then she darted off to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy, Steel." She bowed to McGonagall and the hat.  
  
"Steel, eh? Very different from your sister, eh? Any preferences, eh?"  
  
"Please not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, sir."  
  
"Good. Best if it's GRYFFINDOR!!" She too, bowed to McGonagall and the teachers before heading to her seat. After what felt like eternity, the sorting was finally over and the feast had been eaten. Professor Dumbledore asked to speak with them before they went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dumbledore's office.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girls, I'm sure you understand all the rules, but we have a few questions. Your father is Draco Malfoy. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Would you happen to know why he left England eleven years ago?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Do you know any thing about your other parent?"  
  
"He's a wizard. That's all."  
  
"In which case, you may go." After they left for their dormitories, Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "So all this time he's been in Japan?"  
  
"As far as I know. May I tell Harry about this new development?"  
  
"Yes. I will try to get Draco here in a couple of weeks. On a weekend so the girls may see their father."  
  
Please be kind and review! Remember, I'm new! PS I still want to know your favorite character. Just tell me for each chapter. 


	4. Harry's Surprise

/.../ = telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Literally.  
  
Flame and Steel: Harry's surprise.  
  
As Harry Potter stepped out of the grate, he wondered why he was there. "Hermione," he said, "this had better be important! You know Voldemort's still at large."  
  
"You want to hear this. I found a very good source on Draco's location. He's in Japan. However it is vital that you meet my source. Follow me." And with that, Hermione led Harry to her office. Steel was waiting there. "Where is Flame, Steel? I asked you both to be here."  
  
"Yes Sensei, her class just got out, she'll be hear in a moment."  
  
"Thank you. This is my friend, and also a friend of your father's, Harry Potter." Harry starred in shock at how much this first year looked like Draco. One thing caught his attention. She had his vibrant green eyes. Then Flame came in.  
  
"Sorry, did I miss any—" She stopped. It too was astounding. He looked just like her. People always knew her dad and sister were related, and thought she was just a friend. However, this guy not only looked just like her, he was also the right age to be her father. Harry couldn't believe it. He would have sworn someone made a female version of himself if it weren't for her eyes. They were the same gray rimmed with forest green Draco had.  
  
"Flame, this is Harry. Harry, I'd like you to meet Flame and Steel Malfoy. Draco's daughters." Draco? Kids? This was too weird. "There's more, come to Dumbledore's office later, and I'll tell you about the situation."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Saturday) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is what'll really change Hogwarts for good. Flame and Steel met outside the Great Hall. They bowed to each other, and together they did several stretches, both in perfect unison. Then Flame started same wild dances, with a wide variety. A few were slow and deliberate, but most were fast and exuberant. Steel did some fighting routines, mostly with blades. Once they finished, they did some relaxing exercises. Then Flame strapped on mini targets. There were millions of the little things, all over. Steel pulled out a bow and several quivers full of arrows. She checked the string and made sure it was in good condition. Finally, Flame started a new dance. Some times she was slow and taunting, only to speed up a split second later. Steel started shooting arrow after arrow at the targets. She shot them sitting, kneeling, standing, laying down, and shifting positions. She shot at different angles, all of them insuring she could hit a target no matter what. By the time they were done, it was lunch time and all the targets had several arrows in them. They bowed again and went to lunch.  
  
"Flame and Steel Malfoy, please come up to the teachers table after you finish your meal." They walked up after a few bites.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked them quietly.  
  
"We do this every Saturday, though we usually start at dawn and finish at dinner."  
  
"It helps us polish our skills."  
  
"Ah, well in that case, you may go. We thought you were trying to kill each other."  
  
/Just who does he think we are? We're sisters, so why not?/  
  
/Flame, cool it. We'll just have to find a room to do our routines in. /  
  
/Fine. /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (The next week) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Flame? /  
  
/Yeah? /  
  
/Do you know why we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore? /  
  
/No. You? /  
  
/Would I be asking if I knew? /  
  
/Good point. / The girls had found a room to practice in. It was packed with weapons and books on dancing and fighting techniques. One wall was completely covered with mirrors like a dance studio, and it had a great stereo system. Throw in the fact it was out of the way, it was a perfect location.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Dumbledore's office) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, I'm so glad you could come."  
  
"Good to be back. Now, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"For several reasons, one of which is your daughters. Earlier today, they met outside the Great Hall, with weapons. Once there, they started strange routines. We thought they were trying to kill each other! They claim they do this every Saturday."  
  
"That's because they do. During term, it's an all day thing, and on holidays it's a Saturday morning ritual. You will know when they're trying to kill each other, because it sounds like two cats tearing each other to shreds. It takes months to get them back on their feet...  
  
************************* (Flashback) **********************  
  
Draco was washing the dishes when he heard Flame and Steel arguing. Something about racket and not being able to concentrate. He sighed. It had all started when Flame got a stereo for her 8th birthday. That was only two weeks ago. Since Flame was playing her stereo so loud, Steel claimed it was infringing on her meditation. Therefore, it was hurting her fighting performance. No one knew if it was true, but that's what she said. When were they going to stop?  
  
"Girls! Stop fighting!" There. That should settle them. Draco froze suddenly. It sounded as if two cats were trying to kill each other. Big cats. He ran out to the back yard, were Flame and Steel were squabbling a few minutes earlier. It was an atrocious sight. Blood every where. Flame had broken her legs a couple of times, while Steel's arms looked like Harry's when Lockhart removed all his bones in his arm. Actually, Draco wasn't sure which twin was which, the damage was so great. He ran to the phone and called the emergency room. About six months later, both girls were fine and still grounded because of the incident.  
  
************************ (End Flashback) *********************  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Steel wishes to become one of the best warriors, no matter the style of fighting. Flame is trying to be the best dancer. These routines make them help each other to become the best. They fight because they're siblings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, let me guess, you want to know what's happened to me?"  
  
"Draco, we've been waiting eleven years for an opportunity to find out what happened. Please, just tell us."  
  
"Who else is going to be there?" They had just reached Dumbledore's office, so he only opened the door. Inside were Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Perfect. Let me guess, you want to know why I left?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine. If you must know, it's because of the girls that I left." And Draco started to tell the full story. "Remember the battle at the beginning of the seventh year? And the huge party after it? Somebody spiked all the punch and butterbeer. Therefore, everyone was drunk. I don't want to talk about that, but about Christmas break, I started feeling ill. I was hurling at the slightest thing." He shuddered. "I still hate worshipping the porcelain bowl. Anyways, I thought something might be wrong, like a side effect. It was, but not the kind I was expecting."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "You were pregnant."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But what does this have to do with me?" Harry finally had to ask. "Why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"That's a little complicated. Remember that I can sense other people's feelings. Try to recall when I asked you all those rhetorical questions...  
  
*********************** (Flash back, Draco POV) ***************************  
  
I hope he won't turn me away. I love with all my heart. My dearest Harry looks up at me as I approach. He seems distracted, and radiates hate. Is it possible that my dearest despises me? It's been a while since we saw each other. "Harry, how was your Christmas?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." He's lying; I sense that he hasn't been okay for some time.  
  
"Harry, how would you react if you found out that one of your friends was pregnant?"  
  
"Hermione's not pregnant is she? Or Ginny?"  
  
"No, it was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd support them any way I could." Wrong. You wouldn't. Some thing was not right here, but I can't put my finger on it. I gotta get out of here. The room is stifling. Gotta get out.  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Later."  
  
************************(Flash back and Draco pov over)*****************  
  
"I thought you might of helped, but you already have enough on your plate, saving the world from Voldemort that they would just get in the way." Harry was shocked, to say the least. Not help, they were his kids! He had a hand in creating them, and he would have helped raise them! Besides, Flame and Steel seemed alright. Draco continued. "Plus Ron hated me, and Hermione barely tolerated me. However, it would be wrong to never tell you, so I sent Nenya to Dumbledore to ensure that you met Flame and Steel...  
  
*****************(Flashback)********************  
  
"Tousan! Tousan! Look at what I drew!"  
  
"Mine too! Mine too!" Two little girls ran to their father. Draco squatted to look at their pictures. The girls' personalities were obvious. Steel's was the three of them surrounded by weapons. Flame's was the family surrounded by dancers. It was clear the two were twins. Both long limbed and slim, they were both the same height. However, Steel had pale silver hair, while Flame's was jet black. Just like Harry's...  
  
"Wow! They are both subarashi!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Tousan, could you tell us about our other Tousan?" this question was coming up more and more often. He'd have to ensure that they met him. Maybe, he could see about sending them to Hogwarts. It would give away where he was, but maybe by then it would be time.  
  
"Maybe later, but now it's time for you nap. No arguments!" He added as Flame opened her mouth to protest. They trooped off to bed. Draco walked to his desk, where Nenya was sleeping. He started his letter.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I hope this letter reaches you well. I'm sorry for disappearing so quickly after graduation, but if I didn't, I never would have left. However, I'm not writing for idle chit chat. As you know, I have two little girls, about the age of five. Their names are Flame and Steel. I have a favor to ask of you, but please do not tell any one. In about six years, when they are eleven, can they please attend Hogwarts? You can check, they've had telepathy since they were two and have done lots of magic. Why would I wish to send them to Hogwarts? They've been asking about their other father. I need some more time before I see him again, but I should be ready by then. Who is their other father? Why, none other than Harry Potter. Please, do not tell him. I will not give you our location until you give me your answer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
***************************** (End of Flash back) **************************  
  
"I still have the letter you sent me." Said Professor Dumbledore. "I remember that day...  
  
****************************** (Flash back) *****************************  
  
Dumbledore was worried. It had been five years since Draco disappeared and not a word from him. Harry had been searching frantically for him, and what about the twins? Albus was startled out of his reverie by an owl knocking his window. He only knew one owl that would knock so politely like that... Dare he hope? Could it be Draco? But why, after so long? Dumbledore opened the window and let the owl in. Sure enough, it was Nenya. He took the letter and read. Flame and Steel. What strange names, but they were the normal unique names Draco tended to use for things. No doubt named for his two favorite paintings. Flame, the dancer, and Steel, the warrior. Yet, why couldn't he have told Harry? After all, they were his children too. Dumbledore sighed. He'd just have to wait.  
  
************************** (End Flashback) ******************************  
  
"You mean you knew about the girls when you hired me?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Only their genealogy. Nothing else." Dumbledore could see Hermione was getting pissed. And she had every right to be.  
  
"Then again you were asked not to tell any one." Harry pointed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Leave them for a sec, now to the Twins!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Flame, do you think that Harry Potter guy is really our dad? He does look just like you." Uh-oh, Flame thought. She knew exactly where this was going. 'Tousan may have thought that they're huge fight a few years ago was about noise, but it was about this. That Flame wanted to know her other parent and truly see that she belonged in the family, while Steel, being Daddy's little girl, wanted to know how big of a jerk he was. How he left 'Tousan by himself when he found out about the girls and that 'Tousan never wanted to see him again. No one knew that Flame had found their 'Tousan's journal a few months before the fight. It talked about how badly he was tortured and how, together, Harry and his art saved him from a deep depression. He didn't even know he was slipping until he stayed with Harry the summer before their sixth year.  
  
"Yeah, don't really know what he's like."  
  
"What are you saying?" Steel had a temper, opposed to popular belief. And she was losing it.  
  
"Nothing. I'd better go, lot's of home work to do." And with that Flame fled.  
  
End of chapter 3. Sorry for not answering reviews, but check out my new story that I'll be posting soon. It'll be called 'Flame's World' It's sad, but it's all about Flame. Please read and review!!! 


End file.
